A Little Bit of a Twist
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are spending some special alone time in the loft when Santana shows up and decides to join in. That's all I'm going to say. Just read it ;) Kurt. H. Sebastian S.


**A/N:** _Written for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project prompt 'threesome'._

"Oh, Sebastian," Kurt groans, arching his back, trying to shift his aching limbs into a better, more secure position underneath him. "Sebastian, can you move…_uh_…to the right…_mmph_…just a little?

"No can do, babe," Sebastian pants, sliding his arm out to where Kurt's hand is planted, toying with his fingers, trying to help his boyfriend lose his balance. "You're just going to have to…_mmm_…you're going to have to…_oh God_…deal…"

"Stop!" Kurt giggles, moving his hips up, laughing when another hand – a different hand – creeps along his side, hitting a ticklish spot. "Cut that…_ungh_…cut that out!" Kurt reaches out a blind hand to swat the unseen tickler away, but accidentally brushes something else instead.

"Hey, Hummel!" Santana grumbles, trying to catch her breath now that Kurt has moved his weight off of her. "We talked about this. Only Sebastian gets to grab my boobs."

From somewhere beneath the two of them, Kurt hears his boyfriend make an obnoxious clicking noise with his tongue.

"Why does Sebastian get to grab your boobs and I…" Kurt stops short when he realizes exactly what he's complaining about. "You know what…never mind."

"Don't get jealous, babe," Sebastian says. Kurt feels what he knows is Sebastian's hand crawling up his inner thigh, heading for his cock.

"Sebastian," Kurt half-whines, half-moans. "Sebastian…"

"Hey! Don't be getting your rocks off yet," Santana scolds, scooting slightly out from between them to switch positions. "We're not done yet – Hummel! What did I just say about touching the twins!?"

"I'm…I'm sorry," Kurt says around a moan, arching up farther into Sebastian's hand palming his cock, even as he reaches behind him to smack his boyfriend's arm. "I've never…done this…with a…girl before…_ooh_. You're boobs keep…_ahhh_…getting in…_uh_…the way."

"You're not going to get a chance again if you guys can't follow the rules."

"Like we care," Sebastian says, palming Kurt's cock in earnest, smiling when he feels Kurt's body sway to follow the movements of his hand despite his weak objections. "We were already going at it when you showed up and decided to jump in."

"Well, it's more fun with three," Santana argues. Kurt goes speechless, shuddering above Santana as Sebastian moves his hand faster, knowing from years of experience when his boyfriend is close, when there's no turning back, when nothing on earth can stop him.

Santana seems to realize it, too, because she makes a noise of utter disgust.

"Oh, God," Santana whines. "No, alright? I am not going to be a part of Lady Hummel's orgasm."

Santana crawls out from where she's partially sandwiched under Kurt's body but over Sebastian's as quickly as she can. Her foot catches on the plastic mat beneath her and she tumbles over to the edge, almost taking out Kurt and Sebastian along the way.

"But, you didn't do left foot green," Brittany says, watching her girlfriend give up.

"I'm all for a good game of Twister," Santana says, standing up and offering her girlfriend a hand up as well, "but I'm not going to be a part of that." She jerks a thumb over her shoulder to indicate the men going at it, Sebastian lying down on the game board, bringing Kurt down gently on top of him to finish him off.

"You guys are sick," Santana says, peeking back once at the writhing couple while she slips her shoes on. She grabs her purse, her coat, and her girlfriend, and heads at a sprint for the door.

Brittany, still with the spinner in her hands, gives it one more spin, watching the pointer skim over the colored wedges. When it stops, she calls out, "Right hand red."

"We'll keep that in mind," Sebastian calls after them, throwing a wink that only Brittany sees as she smiles and waves, dropping the spinner by the door and rushing out after her girlfriend.

"Oh…oh God," Kurt moans, cumming in his pants the moment the door slides shut. "Oh, fuck, Sebastian. Jeez, was that really necessary?"

"Well, she wouldn't leave," Sebastian says, wrapping his arms around Kurt's body, enjoying every twitch and shudder of his fading climax, "and the chic doesn't take no for an answer."

Kurt nods in agreement, rolling his head back and forth on Sebastian's shoulder, enjoying being held while he takes a second to recover.

"Do you think she's ever going to want to play with us again?"

"I think not," Sebastian answers, kissing Kurt's temple. "But let's get back to the game that we started before the She-Witch showed up."

"You were serious about that? You really want to play Strip Twister?" Kurt asks, reluctant to get up from the body enveloping his.

"Yup," Sebastian says, starting to unbutton Kurt's shirt. "Now what did blondie say? Right hand red?"


End file.
